Special Adventures Version Zero
by 1358456
Summary: An un-remake of Special Adventures. A story based on Pokémon Special the manga. As the Sinnoh Dex Holders meet their seniors and learn to work together and build intergenerational friendship, a new evil team plans to take over the world. But it seems that there is more to the threat than what appears...


**Welcome to Special Adventures Version 0, or SAv0. Before going any further, read **_**everything**_** on my profile page. This will spare us all quite a lot of effort.**

**Now… for those who have read Special Adventures (SA), this isn't SA2. As I said, I'll never make SA2. This is not a remake either. SAv0 is essentially an un-remake of SA. It's what SA was supposed to be before it became what it is right now. As such, SAv0 will have several similar scenes with SA, but you'll notice that quite a few things are different.**

**No, SAv0 will not be 64 chapters long. It will not have any intermission scenes. Black and White will not be in it. Like SA, it will use Age Relations Edition III.5. And unlike SA, SAv0 will not be filled to the brim with external references. Since SA and SAv0 are based from the same plans (namely, SAv0 itself), all the SA preview scenes from Special Events (SE) will happen here. All the SE chapters which were based on SA will also still occur here, albeit a bit differently.**

**So, those who have read SA will know a lot of what'll happen in SAv0. But SA has drifted further and further from the original plans as it progressed, so the final battle of SAv0 will be vastly different than in SA. So, no. Just because you read SA, it doesn't mean you know all that'll happen in SAv0.**

**The pairings are identical to those in SA. With the obvious exception of Black & White, as Generation V will not exist here. SAv0, like SA will incorrectly state that HGSS took place less than a year after Pt, when in actuality, HGSS took place approximately 3 years prior. Hence, SAv0 will be using Age Relations Edition III.5 instead of the accurate VII beta.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress

Sandgem Town, Sinnoh, June 10…

Platinum checked the contents of her bag one last time. Everything was there. Maps, her Pokégear, her Pokémon, wallet, extra money, a set of spare clothes, and everything she could think of that she might need for this trip.

Once she was certain she had everything, she walked over towards the full-length mirror in her room to check her own appearance. She straightened her skirt, pulled up her socks to remove creases, and brushed her hair once more. She slowly checked her appearance by steadily twirling in front of the mirror and once she was satisfied, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

On the ground floor, she spotted an army of servants and maids wishing her safety and good luck in her journey.

"Ah, my Lady!" the old butler Sebastian said as he quickly approached her. "I must ask you to please reconsider. The outside world is very dangerous! Beyond this region, there is no way we may be of any assistance should you require us!"

Platinum smiled. "I know. I know that the outside world appears to be filled with danger and fear. But I can take care of myself now, grandfather. Furthermore, one of the purposes of this trip is for me to become stronger. I understand your worries, but I will be okay."

The old butler sighed but nodded. "But please be careful."

"I will. Diamond and Pearl will be accompanying me for the duration of this trip. I will be okay."

Platinum walked past the old butler and approached the front door. All the maids and servants bowed to her as they wished her luck. The heiress looked at all of them before leaving her mansion.

Outside, Platinum took a deep breath of fresh air and with a bright smile, headed towards the front gate. The guards bowed to her and opened the gate. The heiress nodded at them and soon stepped outside the boundary of her mansion's property.

The plan was for her to get over to the harbor at Canalave City. Diamond and Pearl would meet her there, as they were in Canalave already for a little comedy show. But first, she was going to visit Prof. Rowan's lab so she could say farewell to the professor.

The lab wasn't far in terms of property distance. The front door to the lab still took a couple of minutes of walking to reach. It was a nice day outside, so the heiress enjoyed the little walk. Upon arrival, the girl knocked on the door and patiently waited. One of the assistants opened the door and greeted her. Since the heiress worked for Prof. Rowan as well, she was familiar with all the lab assistants.

"Ah, Platinum!" came Prof. Rowan's voice. He approached her while holding what appeared to be a giant chocolate bar. "You're all ready for your journey?"

"Yes, professor," the heiress said with a bright smile and a polite bow. "I cannot wait to go to the Kanto region."

"Now, I have something I would like delivered to Professor Oak of Kanto," Prof. Rowan said after taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Do you think you can do it?"

The heiress nodded. "Of course, professor."

The professor handed her a small portable data storage device. "It's very important that you keep this safe."

"I understand." The heiress placed the data storage device into the most secure pocket of her bag.

"Platinum, when you get to Jubilife City, two people will accompany you to Kanto," Prof. Rowan said. "Their duty will be to protect you and make sure nothing happens to that storage device."

Platinum slightly frowned. "… Bodyguards? Professor, are they really necessary? Diamond and Pearl will be accompanying me as well. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, but this device is very important. It must not fall into the wrong hands. So they're more of… escorts." The heiress still didn't look convinced. The professor sighed. "… Your father only agreed to let you go to Kanto if you would be well protected. Adding just your two friends didn't convince him of your full safety. So he urged me to urge Professor Oak to send two people who would serve as temporary bodyguards and escort for the data."

Platinum sighed. "… No matter how strong I become, my father will always fear for my safety…"

"The last time you went on a journey, you were involved in the mess with Team Galactic, in harm's way despite the fact that two bodyguards were hired to keep you safe. You can understand his worries."

The heiress slowly nodded. "Yes, I understand. … Where will I meet them, and how will I know who they are? Will they be wearing red and green scarves?"

"No, not this time. I don't know who Professor Oak sent, but they will call him when they find you. All you have to do is ask them to make the call with him. Check around the Pokémon Center."

Platinum nodded, but didn't look happy at all. With another sigh, she bowed to the professor and headed outside. She sent out her Rapidash and gently hopped on. Once she was firmly seated, the Rapidash began to move towards Jubilife City.

The ride to Jubilife took a bit of time. But once again, the weather was calm and nice, so the heiress enjoyed it. She took the time to calm herself down and convince herself that being stuck with another pair of bodyguards wouldn't be that bad. Besides, that was how she met Diamond and Pearl to start with. A little misunderstanding involving bodyguards.

…

Platinum scanned the streets of Jubilife City. Odd. It seemed awfully empty and quiet. Usually, the streets were busy with lots and lots of people. The heiress soon ignored that fact and continued moving. She just assumed that there was some big event at the television company or the Pokétch company that she didn't know about.

She didn't head straight for the Pokémon Center. Instead, she took the time to look around the city. She felt a bit of nostalgia around the condominiums, as it was where she met Diamond and Pearl. Her only friends. And hopefully not her last friends. That would suck. Maybe Candice and Maylene fit into the category of friends? Though they were a bit too far away (and busy) to spend time with her, unlike Diamond and Pearl who never really did anything.

Perhaps this journey to Kanto will allow her to make some more friends. Or at least good acquaintances. She always did feel a bit lonely…

Platinum snapped out of her thoughts when her Rapidash suddenly got knocked down to the ground, throwing her off of its back. She quickly checked its condition and noticed that it got hit by a Sludge Bomb and had become poisoned. She returned her Rapidash and grabbed the Pokéballs of her other two Pokémon while scanning the area to see where the attack came from.

She soon spotted the potential source. There was a man hiding in the shadow of a building with a Roserade standing beside him. Platinum narrowed her eyes and focused on the Roserade, trying to see if it had any hostilities towards her.

She heard another attack coming from behind and quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding a Solarbeam. Platinum quickly spun and sent out her Empoleon and Lopunny.

"Blizzard and Focus Blast!" she ordered as loud as she could, pointing at the general direction of the Solarbeam.

The two Pokémon were about to do as told, but the heiress quickly put her hands on them to stop them. The objective wasn't to attack. She didn't even know where the target was. But the idea was to force the most recent attacker into hiding, and prompt the first attacker into attacking again.

The plan worked and Platinum spotted another Sludge Bomb coming closer, having been used by the Roserade. Her Empoleon jumped in to take the attack. It shrugged off the attack as it was immune to Poison, and retaliated with Blizzard.

The Empoleon suddenly staggered as it got hit by a Solarbeam from the side. Platinum noticed that this Solarbeam came from a different angle as the first two attacks, meaning there were at least 3 different people attacking her. But why?

Platinum quickly started to run, with her two Pokémon following. She had to get out of the open. There were too many places where she could be attacked from, and nowhere to take cover. The alleyways would make things much easier for her. As she ran, she spotted more people and their Pokémon starting to move out of their hiding places. She counted at least 7, all chasing after her. But why?

A thought occurred and the heiress looked down at her bag. '_The data! Professor Rowan said that it was very important and must not fall into the wrong hands. So this is what they are after!_'

Platinum pulled her bag closer to her and ran faster. She'd worry later about _how_ these people knew about the data and when and where the carrier (namely, herself) would appear in Jubilife.

Something suddenly caught her ankle, forcing her to trip. Platinum yelped and looked at what she tripped over. Grass Knot. With her Empoleon's help, she managed to get up to her feet once more. Her knee ached from the fall, but she kept running anyways.

She soon came across a narrow passage between two buildings and quickly ran into it. However, the moment she turned a corner, she felt someone's hand on her throat. She then realized that she ran smack into the boss of the attacking group, since this guy had a distinct white plastic mask.

The boss lifted the girl high above the ground by her throat. Her Empoleon and Lopunny saw the girl's predicament, but couldn't do anything as she was in harm's way. Without even a glance at the two Pokémon, the boss pulled Platinum closer.

"I'll take your bag now," he said in a low growl.

Platinum tried to loosen the grip on her throat, but this guy was way too strong. His grip was iron hard and rock-steady. She gave up on that particular endeavor and glared at the boss. Now that she was close enough, she could see that the white plastic mask wasn't exactly plastic. It was… ice?

With a grunt, the heiress kicked the boss in the stomach as hard as she could manage. But surprisingly, the kick did nothing. It only strengthened the grip around her throat.

The boss slammed her into the wall of the surrounding building with one hand, and with the other, tried to take the girl's bag. Platinum held on with all her strength, but soon lost her grip. With much effort, she looked over at her Pokémon.

"… Do… something!" she choked out.

The boss glanced at the two Pokémon. "Move an inch and the girl dies!"

The Empoleon and the Lopunny stopped moving. Platinum realized that they wouldn't do anything that might harm her in the slightest. She focused on the boss. His expression was unreadable thanks to the ice mask.

Platinum started to panic and she desperately thought of a solution. Her Pokémon couldn't do anything because she was held hostage. The enemy here had her bag, and the data device she was supposed to protect. She was currently being held above the ground by her throat, and she was running out of air. She already tried kicking, but that did absolutely nothing. And now, more and more enemies from before were gathering next to the boss. There was nothing Platinum could do. She could pretend as if she passed out and see how things go, but that was very risky.

Just then, a Pokéball flying at high speeds smashed into the face of the boss from above, with enough power to shatter the ice mask. From the Pokéball, a Typhlosion popped out and roared. Platinum gathered all of her strength and hammered the boss's arm with both her fists, while kicking him at the same time. Much to her relief, the boss let go of her, allowing her to finally get a breath of air. The heiress immediately yanked her bag out of the boss's grip and hugged it with her arms to make sure it didn't get taken again.

The Typhlosion roughly pushed the boss away from the girl, and her Empoleon and Lopunny prepared to fight.

"Explotaro, Flamethrower!" came a voice from above.

Platinum quickly crouched in cover as the Typhlosion ignited its collar with an explosive flame. It opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at the clustered enemies, forcing them to scatter from the narrow alley.

Platinum coughed and tried her best to wave the smoke created by the Typhlosion away from her face. Even when the smoke cleared, the Typhlosion maintained its combat stance. Platinum's Empoleon and Lopunny stood beside the unknown ally, waiting in preparation in case the enemy returned.

But the enemy seemed to have fled, as nothing happened for over a minute after the Flamethrower. The Typhlosion dissipated the flames on its collar and turned its attention to Platinum. The heiress noticed that the Volcano Pokémon appeared to be perfectly docile and harmless. It had absolutely no ill intentions towards her. Sensing the lack of hostility, the girl's Empoleon and Lopunny dropped their guard as well and instead, thanked it for the assistance.

Platinum slowly rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her skirt and socks. After making sure everything was still in her bag (and triple-checked that the data device was still in the secure pocket), she smiled at the Typhlosion.

"Thank you for your help," she said nicely. The Typhlosion lightly purred in a friendly growl. Platinum gently pet it on the head before focusing on the trainer of the Typhlosion. "Thank you for saving me," she said as she looked up towards the rooftops. "Whoever you are. I would like to thank you face to face."

"Sure thing! I'll be right down!" came the voice again.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Of course!" the voice said in a smug tone. "The name is Gold! From New Bark Town of Johto! And saving pretty damsels in distress is my specialty!"

* * *

**There. First chapter is done. Odd how this chapter took over a year to get off the ground in the first try (SA #001), and less than 2 hours in the second try (SAv0 #001)…**

**Anyways, quite the contrast to SA #001. However, SAv0 #001 is more or less identical to the What Could Have Been of SA #001. Makes sense.**

**And there is no WCHB for SAv0. That would make no sense.**

**I'm trying to keep each SAv0 chapter relatively short. If each chapter becomes long, it has high chances of ending up like SA, another derivation from the original plans.**


End file.
